Presently, in a network, whether the network is a computer network, a cellular network or a network using any other technology, the type of devices connected to the device may vary. Some of the devices may be able to process and present richer forms of data, like images, flash content, javascript etc, while other devices will only be capable of processing text and presenting the same to the user. If the network sends the same content to all of the devices, some devices will be unable to present all the supplied information and therefore some devices will be under utilized. Devices may not only differ in what content can be presented by them, but also differ in the size of their displays, resolutions of the display, operating systems, programming interfaces etc.
In networking, devices connected to the network can be identified by the network controller using a user agent. On connecting to a network, the user agent sends information regarding the device to the network controller, where the information comprises of information necessary to identify the device.
However, in Bluetooth, there is no user agent and hence the Bluetooth network controller has no means to identify the devices present on the Bluetooth network.